


Look Homeward, Angel

by StrikerStiles



Series: Home [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her şeyin ona yabancı geldiği bir dünyada uyanmak ve insanların sonsuz beklentileriyle uğraşmak  yeterince zor değilmiş gibi, Steve'in çözmesi gereken bir sorunu daha vardı.<br/>Ruh eşi onu istemiyordu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Homeward, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: Tablo (şart: yuanfen)
> 
> http://luciande.tumblr.com/post/85221180200
> 
> Şimdi teoride bu soulmates au ama pratikte soulmates without plot (o neyse artık) sayılması lazım, hikayede plot bulan bana da haber versin, zira sadece arttan yola çıkarak yazmaya başlayınca böyle oluyormuş. Hazır bir kere başlamışken olayları da kafama göre modifiye etmiş bulundum, uyarmış olayım:]
> 
> *işaretli yerler Lewis Carroll'un Alice Harikalar Diyarı'nda adlı kitabından alıntıdır.  
> Hikayenin ismi Thomas Wolfe'un aynı adlı romanından alınmıştır.

Hatırlayabildiği en eski anısı, bir melek heykelciğine dairdi.

 

Basit, boyasız beyaz seramikten bir heykelcikti, minicik elleri sanki yağmura uzanmış gibi avuçları açık halde duruyor, başındaki yaldızlı taç doğru açıdan baktığınızda ışıldıyordu. Annesi onu Amerika'ya gelirken yanında taşımıştı, beraber oldukça sarsıntılı bir gemi yolculuğuna, yabancı bir yerde yapayalnız olmanın korkusuna ve ev özlemine katlanmışlardı. Bunca yıl sonra, meleğin ona şans getirdiğine hala inanıyordu.

 

Ona bunu ilk söylediğinde, kendisi de inanmıştı. Tıpkı dinlediği bütün hikayelere inandığı gibi. Ölümsüz ağacın altında oturan Ceridwen'e, şakalarına gülümseyen Brigid'e, ağaçlardaki Pixie'lere ve keskin gülümsemeleriyle buzdan yürekleri olan _Güzel Halk_ 'a inandığı gibi inanmıştı. Annesinin söylediği her şeye inanmıştı çünkü anneler asla yalan söylemezdi.

 

Ama yanılabilirlerdi. Ve ne kadar büyülü olursa olsun, hiçbir heykel sizi ölümsüz kılamazdı.

 

Sarah Rogers son nefesini verdiğinde, melek hüzünlü ve soğuk, başucunda onu izlemekteydi, tıpkı hemen yanında duran çocuk gibi. Çocuğun yüzü de en az meleğinki kadar solgundu ve çarşafın ucunu sıkan elleri onunkiler gibi taş kesilmişti sanki.

 

Gözlerini sımsıkı kapamış halde, parmağından sallanan, kopuk bir ipliğin nasıl göründüğünü merak etmemeye çalışıyordu.

 

************

Sarah Rogers her zaman, eninde sonunda bir gün eve döneceğine inanmıştı. Aslında, cümleyi doğru kurmak gerekirse, meleğin onu eve götüreceğine inanmıştı. Evden öylesine bir sevgiyle bahsetmişti ki, orayı asla görmemiş de olsa, ev dendiğinde Steve'in aklında her zaman bir tablo gibi orası belirmişti; yalnızca sözcüklerden ibaret hallerini bildiği yeşil çimenlikler ve yaşlı ağaçlar, uçurumların altından beliriveren deniz, havadaki tuz kokusu, bin yıllardır orada olan ve bin yıllar sonra da orada olacak taşlar. Bazı şeylerin sonsuz olabileceğine inanmanıza izin veren bir yer.

 

Sarah Rogers hayatta istediği pek çok şeye kavuşamamıştı; oğluna asla bir kardeş doğuramamış, kocasıyla 20. yıldönümlerini kutlayamamış ve hayal ettiği gibi, torunları ve çocuklarıyla çevrili halde yatağında ölmemişti.

 

En önemlisi, asla eve dönememişti.

 

Steve hayatında pek çok kayıp, pek çok özlem yaşamışsa da, evi özlemenin bitmek bilmeyen yanmasını asla paylaşamayacağını düşünmüştü.

 

Ve tıpkı mucize diye bir şey olmadığı konusundaki inancı gibi, bunda da yanılmıştı.

 

 

****************

_Zar zor nefes aldığı belli olan, zayıf bir sesle söylenmiş sözcükler:_

 

“ _Bir gün kendini her şeyin yabancı geldiği bir yerde kayıp bulabilirsin, ama nerede olursan ol, evin yolunu asla unutma, olur mu meleğim?”_

 

_Elini sıkan bir el. Sonra, elinden kayan, cansızca yana düşen bir el._

 

***************

İnsanlar onun bir mucize olduğunu düşünüyorlardı, zamanı ve ölümü yenmeyi başarmış bir adam, bir kahraman, bir idol. Binlerce kameranın ışıkları altında, kendisine dikilmiş on binlerce gözü kısık gözlerle görerek otururken, Steve kendini melek heykeli gibi hissediyordu, ondan bir sürü şey bekliyor, ona bir sürü anlam yüklüyorlardı ve onlara ne kadarını verebilirdi? Hayatta kalması bir mucize olsaydı bile – doktorları bunu çoğunu anlamadığı bilimsel terimler kullanarak açıkladıklarında kulağa hiç öyle gelmemişti- bu mucizede Steve'in en ufak bir rolü yoktu. Bir melek onu seçtiyse, nedenini bilmesi gerekirdi, değil mi? Ama bilmiyordu. Dünyada bir milyar- hayır, artık milyarlar varken neden onu seçtikleri hakkında en ufak bir fikri yoktu.

 

“Teşekkür ederim, başka soru olmayacak.” derken Edith'in sesi titrememişti bile. Kalabalıktan yükselen uğultuyu da umursuyor gibi gözükmüyordu, Steve'e platforma çıkan merdivenleri işaret ederek bekliyordu sadece.

 

“Ah.” Tuhaf bir utangaçlıkla basamakları indi, kendisine eşlik etmek için seçilmiş bir dolu insanla beraber -daha hiçbiriyle konuşma fırsatı bulamamıştı- onu yönlendirdikleri araca bindi. _Uslu bir çocuk ol, olur mu?_ dedi annesinin sesi, zihninin derinliklerinden. Bir an onu gafil avlamıştı, irkilerek başını kaldırdı. Camların dışında, hava çoktan kararmıştı, binlerce araç bir yerlere gidiyor, insanlar bir şeylere yetişmeye çalışarak aceleci adımlarla yürüyorlardı. Steve'e burası çok kalabalık gözüküyordu, yeni ya da değişmiş değil, sadece dolmuş gibi. Daha çok insan, ona ideallerini yükleyen, beklentileri olan daha çok insan.

 

Hayal kırıklığına uğratabileceği daha çok insan. Bağ, parmağında sıkılaşır gibi oldu.

 

“İyi misiniz, Kaptan?” dedi Edith, solundan. Sesinde endişeden çok tereddüt vardı. “Sağlık tesisine dönebiliriz.”

 

“Hayır.” dedi Steve, sonra sesinin keskinliğinden pişman olarak “Teşekkür ederim.” diye ekledi. “İyiyim, hastanelerden ne kadar uzak kalmayı başarabilirsem o kadar daha iyi olacağım.” Bir an duraksayıp hafifçe gülümsemeye çalıştı. “Ve lütfen, bana Steve de.”

 

Edith'in gözlerinde şüphe vardı, büyük ihtimalle iyi olduğunu konusunda ağzından çıkan tek bir sözcüğe bile inanmamıştı ama neyse ki, araba yoldan sapmadı. Doğruca SHIELD güvenli evinin önünde durdu.

 

“İyi akşamlar, Kaptan Rogers.” dedi Edith, ciddiyetle. Steve hafifçe yutkundu. Kibarlığını iade ederken kelimeleri kulağına boş geldiler.

 

Nedenini bilmediği bir şekilde, birinin onu adıyla çağırmasını istiyordu. Biri için Steve olmak istiyordu. İdealize edilmiş, süslü püslü bir kahraman değil de basit, sıradan bir insan olmak, en azından tek bir kişiyi hayal kırıklığına uğratmaktan korkmamak ve dinlenmek istiyordu.

 

Bunların hiçbiri, yakın zamanda alabileceği istekler değildiler, belli ki.

 

Steve ilk iki gece de yaptığı gibi yatağına oturup duvarlara baktı. Kendisine verilen bilgiye göre, ev SHIELD standardında düzenlenmişti: birden fazla alternatif çıkış, kalabalık, ulaşılabilir bir alan. Odaların hepsinde bir sürü mobilya vardı, küçük daire Steve'in daha önce yaşadığı hiçbir yerde sahip olmadığı bir doluluktaydı ama bir şekilde, boştu da. Sanki mobilyalar sayısal üstünlüğe sahip olduklarının bilincinde bir şekilde ona bakıyorlarmış gibi.

 

Ya da aklını kaçırıyordu. Çok şaşırtıcı olmazdı. Çoktan ölü olması gereken bir adamın delirmesi, kimsenin beklemediği bir şey değildi. Bu sabahtan beri, Steve'e herkes bunu bekliyormuş gibi geliyordu. Yani tam olarak delirmesini değil, ama bir şeyler yapmasını. Bir hikaye istiyorlardı, ortaya çıkarabilecekleri büyük bir sır, yıkabilecekleri büyük bir yalan. Steve bir an onlara verebileceği bir şey olmasını diledi. Belki de tek seferde olup biterse, daha kolay olurdu. Hepsini aynı anda yüzüstü bırakırdı ve sonra, kimsenin ondan hiçbir şey beklemediği uzak bir yere gidip kendi kendine oturabilirdi- o zaman ne olurdu ki? Yapacak neyi olurdu?

 

Steve mucizelere inanmıyordu ama insanlar ona kendisinin bir mucize olduğunu söylüyorlardı ve buna inansın ya da inanmasın, bir mucizeyi kendine acımak için boşa harcamak, onun asla yapmayacağı bir şeydi.

 

Parmakları tişörtünün kumaşıyla oynadı, belki de bu yüzden uyuyamıyordu, kumaşlar yüzünden. Hepsinin garip, alışılmadık dokuları vardı. Çok sağlam, çok düzgün, çok- çoktular. Sinirine dokunuyorlardı. Kumaşlara kızmak da pek mantıklı bir şey değildi ama belki de delirdiğini kabullenmesi her şeyi kolaylaştırabilirdi. İç çekerek tişörtü çıkarıp yere attı, pantolonu da yanına gönderdi. Bir faydası olmamıştı çünkü şimdi de içindeki asker her şeyi düzgün yerleştirmesi gerektiğini söylüyordu. Uyuyamayacağını kabullenerek kıyafetlerini katlayıp bir dolu başkalarının yanına, dolaba koydu.

 

Şimdi gidip televizyonu açabilir, tanımadığı yüzler ve tanımadığı hikayelerle dolu programlara bakabilir ve düşünmeyi bırakabilirdi, ya da kitaplıkta onun için bıraktıkları şeylere göz atabilirdi? Ama beynindeki o uğultuyla hiçbir şeye dikkatini veremiyordu ki. Kelimeler bulanıklaşıyor, sesler kendi içlerinde kaynaşıp anlamsızlaşıyordu.

 

Aklını kaçıran birine bunlar olur muydu? Kulağa çok yanlış gelmemişlerdi.

 

Steve en sonunda çay içmeye karar verdi.

 

Su ısıtıcısını nasıl kullanacağını biliyordu ama yine de çaydanlığı ocağa koyup kaynamasını bekledi. Bir şeyleri eskisi gibi yapmak iç sıkıntısını biraz olsun iyileştiriyordu. Ya da öyle olduğunu sanıyordu, ama elindekinin en iyisi buydu.

 

Çayın tadı da değişmişti. Daha güçlü, daha belirgin bir aroması vardı, Steve minik poşeti parmaklarının arasında tutarak bir an inceledi. Çay aynı görünüyordu ama kokusu değişmişti.

 

Belki de bu yüzden delirecekti, her şey aynı görünüyordu ama kokular farklıydı, aynı kokanların tadı değişmişti ve tadı aynı olan her şeyin görünüşü farklıydı.

 

 _Belki de, tavşan deliğinden düşmüşümdür_ diye düşündü. _Ve dışarı nasıl çıkacağımı bilmiyorum._

 

Dolu fincanını tamamen unutarak salona gitti ve kitaplıktaki ufak koleksiyona baktı. Alice Harikalar Diyarı'nda onların arasında yoktu. Bir an, sanki o kitabı orada bulsa, her şey düzelecekmiş gibi gelmişti. Saçma. Hissettiği hiçbir şeye anlam veremiyordu.

 

Sabaha karşı yarı uyanık halde yatağında yatarken, _eve gitmek istiyorum_ diye düşündü. Ev derken nereyi kastettiğinden kendisi de pek emin değildi, ama bunu istediğinden emindi. _Eve gitmek istiyorum._

 

_**************_

Ertesi sabah programı uyandığından beri ilk kez boştu ve Steve dışarı çıktı. Ona akıl sağlığına mal olsa bile, artık burada yaşıyordu ve yaşadığı yeri tanımaya başlaması sadece mantıklıydı.

 

Bir süre nereye gideceğinden emin olamadan, amaçsız ve sıkıntı verici şekilde yürüyüp durdu. En sonunda bir kafede oturmaya karar verdi. Tadı, doğal olmak için fazla güzel olan elmalı payını ve kahvesini getiren garson kızın tatlı bir yüzü vardı ve bir an gözleri çizimine takıldı.

 

“Onun için mi geldiniz?” dedi neşeyle. “Çoğu insan onun için gelir. Bazen uçtuğunu görebiliyoruz.”

 

Steve'in onun neden bahsettiğine dair en ufak bir fikri yoktu ama kendini zorlayarak kıza hafifçe gülümsedi. Başka zaman olsa - _önceden_ , diye düzeltti zihni, _önceden olsa_ \- sorardı. O andaysa iletişim dünyanın en yorucu şeyiymiş gibi geliyordu.

 

“İsterseniz kablosuz bağlantımız var.” diye ekledi.

 

“Radyo mu?”

 

Kızın kafasının karıştığı belli oluyordu ama alay eder gibi değil de, bunu gerçekten eğlendirici bulmuş gibi gülümsedi.

 

“İnternet.”

 

“Oh.” Steve ne yapacağını bilemeden başını salladı. “Teşekkür ederim.”

 

Kız tekrar gülümseyip başka bir masaya doğru giderken karalamasına baktı. Büyük, çirkin binanın eşit derecede çirkin bir resmini yapmıştı anlaşılan, eh. Defteri kendinden uzağa itti. Tamamen boş bir deftere çizmek, kendini kayıp hissettiriyordu.

 

Parmağının ucundaki kırmızı ip, bir saniyeliğine titreşti, sonra tekrar gevşedi.

 

************

“Avengers.” diye tekrarladı Steve, yeterince tekrarlarsa kelimenin zihninde anlam bulacağını umarak.

 

“Dediğim gibi,” diye tekrar etti karşısında oturan kadın- Maria, Maria Hill. Adı buydu. “Bir takım özel insanları birleştirdiğimiz bir ekip-”

 

“Sizce sahaya dönmeye hazır mıyım?” diye sordu, bir yandan da önüne koydukları dosyayı karıştırarak. Tony Stark, uçan bir metal zırh. Bruce Banner, devasa yeşil bir şeye dönüşüyor. Thor, bir- yok artık. Yanlış okumuş olmalıydı.

 

Steve kaşlarını çatarak satıra tekrar baktı. Kelimeyi yanlış okumamıştı. V _ay canına._

 

Bir gün için çok fazla şey gördüğüne karar vererek dosyayı kapattı.

 

“Bilmiyorum.” dedi Hill, dürüstçe. “Sahada size ihtiyacımız olduğunu biliyorum.”

 

Steve bir an Alice'i, fazlasıyla güçlü bir tadı olan çayı ve deliliği düşündü.

 

“Biraz düşünmeliyim-”

 

“Elbette.” Steve'in az önce ona doğru ittiği dosyayı geri kaydırdı. “Sizde kalsın. İncelemek isteyebilirsiniz.”

 

Bütün metro yolculuğu boyunca gözleri dosyaya takılı kaldı. Uçan bir zırh, bir dev ve bir- bir tanrıları vardı ve ona mı ihtiyaçları vardı yani? Onların baş edemediği ve kendisinin çözebileceği ne olabilirdi ki? Beyni bir cevap üretemedi.

 

Eve geldiğinde kendini meşgul etmek için elinden geleni yaptı. En az on kişiye yetecek kadar peynirli makarna yaptı, daha kirlenmeye fırsat bulamamış çamaşırlarını yıkadı ve ışıldayan tezgahını sildi. Yapılması gerekmeyen şeyler listesinde sona geldiğinde, pes ederek dosyayı tekrar açtı. Tony Stark, babasına benziyordu. Bir an kişilik olarak benzeyip benzemediğini merak etti, Howard'ın şakalarını ve çabasız gülümsemesini de almış mıydı acaba? Bir şeyler yaratırkenki becerisini? Cesaretini?

 

Uçan bir zırhla etrafta dolandığına göre, yeterince cesur ve becerikli olmalıydı ama diğerleri konusunda bir yorum yapmak imkansızdı. Öyle olmasını umdu, sonra pişman oldu. İnsanların kendisiyle ilgili beklentilerinden korkarken, başka biri hakkında beklentiler geliştirmek kulağa pek de adil gelmemişti.

 

*************

Steve hayatında hiç bu kadar yanılmamıştı.

 

Tony Stark hem beklediği gibiydi, hem de mümkün olan en zıt versiyondu. Daha doğrusu, sanki tanıdığı herkes için bir başka versiyonu varmış gibiydi. Bazılarıyla konuşurken zahmetsizce gülümseyebiliyor, bir başkasıyla şakalaşıyordu, kendisine bakarkense gözlerinde camsı bir katman oluşuyordu sanki, buzun altından suyun yüzeyine bakmak gibiydi.

 

Steve onun kendisinden nefret ettiğini düşünebilirdi, ama bu hiç mantıklı değildi. Tanımadığınız birinden neden bu kadar nefret ederdiniz ki?

 

Bu yeterince kafa karıştırıcı değilmiş gibi, başka bir şey daha vardı, karmaşaya eklenen bir başka tuhaflık. Kostümün kırmızı eldiveni üzerinde çok göze batmasa da, Steve'in parmağına dolanmış kırmızı bir ip vardı ve ipin diğer ucu, inkar edilemez şekilde Tony Stark'ın parmaklarından birini çevreliyordu.

 

Bu, adam hakkında sahip olduğu tek kesin bilgiydi.

 

( _Ruh eşini bulmuştu ve Bucky'e söyleyemiyordu. Diğer her şey başarısız olsa, bu tek başına onu delirtmek için yeterli olurdu._ )

 

Elbette, tıpkı dünyadaki diğer herkes gibi, Steve de bu ipin ne anlama geldiğini biliyordu. Bilmese bile, artık konu hakkında binlerce kitap vardı: romanlar ve akademik araştırmalar, çocuk kitapları ve kişisel gelişim rehberleri. Daha geçen yıl _Kırmızı_ _İplik: Kader Bağı_ ilk haftasından çok satanlar listesine girmişti. Hemen hepsinde aynı bilgileri bulabilirdiniz; ipliği izleyin, ipliğe güvenin. Bağlar sebepsiz olmaz. Bağlarla tartışılamaz. Hayır, ipliğin biyolojik yapısı hakkında hala bir fikrimiz yok. Hayır, bütün iplikler kırmızı değil, bu sadece en yaygın görülen renk. Hayır, başkalarının ipliklerini göremezsiniz. Hayır, ipliğin diğer ucundaki insanla derhal evlenmeniz falan gerekmiyor. Başka rehberler de vardı, ipin ucunu başka kıtalara doğru takip etmenize bile yardımcı olabilecek türden kitaplar.

 

Steve bunların hepsini biliyordu zaten. Bilmediğiyse, hiçbir kitapta işlenmeyen bir sorunun cevabıydı.

 

Ruh eşiniz sizi istemezse, o zaman ne olurdu?

 

*****************

Devasa toplantı masasının etrafında oturuyorlardı. Neredeyse saatler geçmiş gibiydi, masadakilerin yarısı aynı anda yüksek sesle bir şeyler söylüyordu ama Steve bunların pek farkında değildi.

 

Tony elini yumruk yapmıştı, ipliğin bir kısmı avucunun içinde kapana kısılmış haldeydi. Steve kendi parmak uçlarında çekimi hissedebiliyordu.

 

“Şehir merkezindeki hasar-” diyordu General Ross, tam da Clint “Hah, bir şehir merkezi kalmış olmasını bile bize borçlusunuz!” diye sözünü keserken. Clint'in çenesinde bir kesik ve şakağında bir morluk vardı ama bu kimseyi rahatsız ediyormuş gibi görünmüyordu.

 

Oturduğu güzelim deri sandalye, her geçen saniyeyle birlikte biraz daha yayılan bir kan lekesiyle kaplanmaktaydı. Toplantının bu kadar uzun süreceğini tahmin edebilmiş olsa, oraya dikiş attırmış olurdu ama şimdi, tam da tartışmanın en ateşli noktasında kalkıp gidemezdi ya. Azıcık daha dayanabilirdi, bundan çok daha kötü durumlarda, çok daha ağır işler hallettiği olmuştu. Yine de bacağını kıpırdatmayı denediğinde, irkilmesine sebep olacak kadar çok acımıştı.

 

İplik titreşti.

 

Tony doğruca ona bakıyordu, eliyle kapatmaya çalıştığı yarasına. Steve daha onun ne düşündüğünü merak bile edemeden, ifadesiz bir yüzle ayağa kalktı.

 

“Baylar, sanırım burada işimiz bitti.” dedi kuru bir sesle.

 

“Ben tam tersini düşünüyordum.” dedi Ross, öfkeyle. “Bu ekip-”

 

“Bu ekip az önce bu şehri kurtardı. Hasar oluştuğunu inkar ediyor değilim, Maria Stark Yardım Fonu'ndan bir yetkili konuyla ilgili sizi arayacak. Dolayısıyla burada daha uzun oturup kanamamız varken mızmızlanmanızı dinlememize gerek yok.”

 

Kimseye selam vermeden çıkış kapısına doğru yürüdü, Steve'e ikinci kez bakmamıştı bile.

 

Kule'ye döndüklerinde-hepsinin birlikte yaşaması fikri Pepper'dan çıkmıştı, beraber zaman geçirmelerinin Tony'nin takıma alışmasını kolaylaştıracağı görüşündeydi-, Tony kimseye tek söz etmeden stüdyosuna gitti, Steve'se kendi katına dönmeden önce kahvaltı barının taburelerinden birine oturup Bruce'un yarasını dikmesine izin verdi.

 

Eldivenini çıkarırken, birden ipliğin kırmızı kumaş ve kanın altında neredeyse görünmez olduğunu fark etti. Öyle bir dünya nasıl olurdu acaba, bağların bu kadar fiziksel bir şekilde ortada olmadığı, ruh eşinin kendisinden nefret ettiğini bilmek zorunda olmadığı bir dünya. Kumaşı çekip çıkardı ve iplik tekrar teninin üzerinde belirdi, kırmızısı kandan bile daha parlaktı. Bir zamanlar- bu tavşan deliği dünyaya düşmeden _önce_ \- bu iplik yalnız olmadığını hatırlatan bir şeydi, ne olursa olsun umudunu tamamen kaybetmemesini sağlayan tek şey.

 

Steve iç çekti.

 

Kendi ruh eşi için bile yeterli değildi.

 

************

“Biraz konuşabilir miyiz?”

 

“Kalkanın mıknatıslarıyla işim daha bitmedi, eğer konu buysa. Eğer seni Clint yolladıysa, hayır, yeni yayı da daha bitmedi, aslında sürekli tepemde dikilip durduğunuz için hiçbir şey bitmedi-”

 

“A- hayır, o tür bir şey değil.”

 

Tony sarımsı bir şeyle lekelenmiş ellerinden biriyle saçını yüzünden çekti.

 

“Konuşabileceğimiz başka bir konu mu var? Strateji toplantısına daha iki gün var, biri yine egzersiz aletlerinden birini kırdıysa yenisini nasıl sipariş edeceğinizi biliyorsunuz ve evcil hayvanlar konusundaki fikrim hala-”

 

“Ben bizi kastetmiştim.” dedi Steve, zorlukla yutkunarak. “Yani, demek istediğim-” Parmağını oynatıp ipliği titreştirdi.

 

Tony'nin çenesi kasıldı. Bu konudan bahsetmek istemediği çok açıktı- aslında, hiçbir konudan bahsetmek istemediği belliydi, özellikle de Steve'le.

 

“Şu anda olmak zorunda mı, yani, birinin bütün bunları bitirmesi falan gerekiyor ya?” Eliyle odayı kapsayan geniş bir çember çizdi. “O yüzden- belki daha sonra?”

 

“Elbette.” dedi Steve, çünkü o anda başka ne diyebilirdi ki? İçinden bir ses, _belki daha sonra_ 'nın aslında _asla_ olduğunu söylüyordu. “Uyumayı unutma. Ve su içmeyi ve-”

 

“Kendime bakarım.” Tony tekrar çalıştığı şeyin üzerine eğilmişti. “Clint'le Thor film izleyeceklerdi, gidip onlara katılmalısın, popüler kültür konsundaki cehaletin acı verici.”

 

Dışarıdan bakan biri için oldukça samimi, hatta şakacı bir öneriydi ama iplik huzursuzlukla gerilmişti ve Steve onun rol yaptığını biliyordu. Sadece onu başından savmaya çalıştığını biliyordu.

 

Steve, Thor ve Clint'e katılmadı.

 

Yani, ruh eşin bile seni etrafta istemiyorsa, kim isteyebilirdi ki?

 

**************

Sıkıntıyla duvara yaslandığında aşırı süslü kartonpiyer beline battı ama umursamadı. Şu salak papyonu çıkarabilmek için her şeyini verirdi. Beş adım ötesinde, Pepper'ın asık bir yüzle bir güvenlik görevlisiyle konuştuğunu görebiliyordu. Thor'u en son barın önünde, bir grup hayranlıkla bakan insanın yanında bırakmıştı.

 

Hepsi aynı kaderi paylaşıyorlardı çünkü Tony Stark hepsini ekmişti. Gelmeleri için ısrar ettikten sonra. Üstelik de kendi davetinde.

 

“Merhaba.” Pepper aniden yanında belirmişti, şimdi yorgun bir gülümsemeyle ona bakıyordu. “Nasılsın?”

 

Steve omuz silkti. “Asıl sen nasılsın?”

 

“Eh, Tony'nin gitmesi iyi olmadı tabii.” Hafifçe iç çekti. “Ama halledebilirim.”

 

“Bu her zaman yaptığı bir şey mi?” dedi Steve, sonra “Çekip gitmek.” diye açıkladı, onun bakışlarına karşılık.

 

“Annesinin yardım balosunda mı? Hayır, bu daha önce hiç olmamıştı.” Tiz bir mesaj sesi duyuldu ve Pepper telefonu çıkarıp ekrana çatık kaşlarla baktı. “Üzgünüm Steve, bununla ilgilenmem gerekiyor-”

 

Steve'e kısaca el sallayıp aceleyle salonun diğer tarafına ilerlemeye başladı, o tarafta birkaç askeri üniforma görebiliyordu. Demek General Ross gelmişti, bu da buradan çıkıp gitme hayallerinin sonu anlamına geliyordu.

 

Gidip Ross'a selam vermesi gerekirdi ama o anda buna yetecek keyfe sahip değildi, adam çok istiyorsa gelip onu kendisi bulabilirdi. Hala sahipken özgürlüğünün tadını çıkarsa iyi olacaktı, birkaç bardak içki, belki de. Thor'un özel stoğundan hiç kalmış mıydı acaba-

 

“Kaptan Rogers.”

 

Orta boylu, kızıl saçlı bir kadındı. Burnunu kaplayan çilleri ona sevimli bir hava katsa da, gözleri çelik rengindeydi ve yüzündeki gülümsemenin sahte olduğunu anlamak için iki kere bakmasına gerek yoktu.

 

“Tanışmış mıydık-”

 

“Aubrey Calvin.”

 

Steve bu ismi bir yerden hatırlıyordu, çok da net değildi ama daha önce duyduğundan emindi. El sıkışırlarken kadının yüzüne dikkatle, hatırlamaya çalışarak baktı ve sonra bir parça yerine oturdu.

 

“CASWELL sizin şirketinizdi, öyle değil mi?”

 

CASWELL, henüz yeni sayılabilecek bir şirket olmasına rağmen, parlak yeni mezunları kaparak kendine kısa zamanda iyi bir araştırma kadrosu oluşturmuştu ve yatırımcıları oldukça memnun ediyorlardı. Steve karşısındaki yüzü Time'ın kapağında gördüğünü hatırladı, yazı ekipten _gelecek kuşağın umudu_ diye bahsetmişti. Şimdiye kadar daha çok medikal alanında faaliyet göstermişlerdi, kök hücre tedavileri ve yeni prostetikler, sinir onarımı ve genetik iyileştirme. Sonuncusu ilk okuduğu andan beri Steve'in irkilmesine sebep oluyordu, kelimeler bir şekilde aklına hep Nazi deneylerini getiriyordu. Oysa şimdiye kadar kötü niyetli olduklarına dair en ufak bir bulguya rastlanmamıştı.

 

İnsan gözünün algılayabildiği ışık spektrumunun genişletilmesi konusundaki çalışmasıyla Nobel alan Jemima Parr da onların kadrosundandı. Bütün ekip bunu izleyebilmek için toplanmışlardı, hatta Jane'le Darcy ve Betty bile gelmişlerdi. Jemima daha 17 yaşındaydı, Jane kızın yeni başlayacağı projeyi övmüş, Bruce da gelecekte muhteşem şeyler başaracağına emin olduğunu söylemişti.

 

“Evet, öyle.” Aubrey tevazu gösterir gibi hafifçe başını eğdi. “Projelerimizden haberiniz var demek?”

 

“Elbette. Bütün ekibinizin harika işler çıkardığını düşünüyorum, özellikle de Bayan Parr, ona tebriklerimizi iletirsiniz, öyle değil mi-”

 

“Eminim bunu duyduğuna çok sevinecek.” Kadının gülümsemesi ilk kez gerçeğe yakınlaştı. “Sizi burada göreceğimden emin değildim ama madem ki gördüm, şansımı denemekten zarar gelmez diye düşündüm.”

 

Steve hafifçe kaşlarını çattı.

 

“Tam olarak ne-”

 

“Kanınızdan minik bir örnek almamıza izin verirseniz,” diye açıkladı Aubrey, yüzü ciddileşmişti. “Ekibimin serumla ilgili daha geniş bilgilere ulaşabileceğini düşünüyorum, aslına bakarsanız, serumun yapısını çözebileceğimizi ve hatta çoğaltabileceğimizi-”

 

“SHIELD bunu çoktan denedi.” diye hatırlattı Steve, nazikçe. “Çok fazla bir bulguya ulaşamadılar, ayrıca serumun temel yapısını çözmenin neredeyse imkasız olduğunu düşünüyorlardı-”

 

“Bir zamanlar kızamığın bir tedavisi olmadığı da düşünülüyordu, vebanın insanlığın sonu olacağı ve kalp naklinin mümkün olmadığı. Bunların hepsinin yanlış olduğu kanıtlandı. İnsanların morötesi ışığı görme ihtimali olmadığı da düşünülüyordu, Kaptan.” dramatik bir es verdi. “Ama Bayan Parr ve ekibim bunu başardılar. Kurtulacak hayatları düşünün ve bu daha sadece bir başlangıç. Serumun yapısını çözebilirsek bunun nasıl faydalı olabileceğini düşünün.”

 

“Herhangi bir ülkenin eline geçmesi halinde kopabilecek kıyamet-”

 

“Ah, ben ordulardan bahsetmiyorum.” Aubrey başını iki yana salladı. “Belli ki, Stark'la takılmak size yaramamış. Ordular çağı çoktan kapandı, Kaptan, en azından ben ve ekibim buna inanıyoruz. Ben kıyamet bölgelerindeki insanlardan ve aşılar için yeni bir çağdan bahsediyorum. Tıp anlayışımızın yeniden yaratılmasından ve hatta insan evriminin optimizasyonundan. İnsanlığın kurtulmasından bahsediyorum.”

 

“Bunu yapmanıza izin vereceklerini gerçekten düşünüyor musunuz? Samimiyetinizi sorguladığım için değil, ama serumun yapısını çözdüğünüz anda ordunun gelip formüle el koymayacağını nasıl garanti edebilirsiniz ki?”

 

“Bu konuda daha önce düşünmüşsünüz.” Kadının gözlerinde ilgi ışıldadı. “İsterseniz bunu ekibin de katılacağı bir toplantıda daha derinlemesine tartışabiliriz, sizi temin ediyorum bütün endişelerinizi gidermenin bir yolunu bulabiliriz-”

 

“Bay Stark ve ben daha önce-”

 

“Ah elbette, tahmin etmem gerekirdi.” Keyifsizce güldü. “Sizi paylaşmak istemiyor. Çok da şaşırtıcı değil. Tony Stark ender şeyleri sever. Ve güzel şeyleri. Özellikle de ender _ve_ güzel şeyleri.” Dudakları alaycı bir şekilde kıvrıldı. “Dünyada Kaptan Amerika'dan daha ender çok az şey olmalı. Ya da daha güzel.”

 

“Bütün bunlarların konuyla ilgisini göremiyorum-”

 

“O halde bana Kaptan Amerika'nın hayat kurtarmak istemediğini mi söylüyorsunuz?”

 

“Elbette öyle demiyorum. Daha önce bana hayat kurtaracağım söylendiği için neler yaptığım konusunda bir fikriniz olmadığını söylüyorum. Tahmin edebileceğiniz gibi, bunların çok azı gerçekten hayat kurtarmakla ilgiliydi-”

 

“Bayan Calvin, gelmiş olmanıza çok sevindim.” dedi General Ross'un sesi, konuşmayı bölerek. İkisi de dönüp ona baktılar.

 

“General.” Calvin onunla el sıkıştı ama Steve kıpırdamadan durmaya devam etti.

 

“Anlaşılan heyecanlı bir konuşmayı böldüm.” General'in Steve'e bakışı soğuktu. “Görüyorum ki Bay Stark bize katılmaya tenezzül etmemiş.”

 

“Buradaydı.” dedi Steve ama devamını getiremedi, çünkü onun nereye ve neden gittiği konusunda en ufak bir fikre bile sahip değildi.

 

“Hiç şaşırmadım.” Ross küçümser bir tavırla dudak büktü. “Neyse ki Bayan Calvin'e olacağını söylediği zamanda orada olması konusunda güvenebiliyoruz.”

 

“Siz-” Steve soran gözlerle Aubrey'e baktı.

 

“CASWELL ordu mensuplarının rehabilitasyon süreci için bizimle çalışmayı kabul etti.” diye açıkladı Ross, onun yerine. “Ayrıca özel kurtarma birimleri için genetik iyileştirme denemeleri de yapılacak.”

 

“Ordular çağı kapandı dediğinizi sanıyordum.” dedi Steve, doğruca kadının gözlerine bakarak.

 

“Zaten öyle.” dedi Calvin, soğukkanlılıkla. “Duyduğunuz gibi, aktif savaşa katılacak hiçbir birimle çalışmıyoruz, rehabilitasyon ve kurtarma timlerine yapılan yardımlarsa insanlığın kurtulması görüşümüzün birer parçası sadece.”

 

“Ve sizin de genetik oynamalar konusunda fikrinizin oldukça katı olduğunu düşünüyordum.” Steve bu kez Ross'a bakıyordu.

 

“Banner'ı kastediyorsunuz, sanırım.” dedi adam, sesinden nefret okunabiliyordu. “Banner kontrol edilemez durumda. Potansiyel bir kitle imha silahı ve SHIELD onun serbestçe dolaşmasına izin veriyor, bunu kesinlikle onaylamadığımı saklayacak değilim. Bayan Calvin bütün bu iyileştirmelerin kontrol edilebilir boyutta olduğu konusunda raporlar sunabiliyor.”

 

“Kısaca kullanabildiğiniz sürece hiçbir şeyle derdiniz yok?”

 

“Ordu, kontrol edebileceği şeyleri sever, Kaptan.” dedi adam, üstüne basa basa.

 

“Evet, bunu gayet net hatırlayabiliyorum.” diye yanıtladı Steve, aynı sertlikle.

 

“Beyler.” Calvin elini Ross'un omzuna koymuştu. “Sanırım yalnız konuşacağımız şeyler vardı General. Kaptan, konu hakkında sizden haber almayı bekleyeceğim.”

 

Birkaç metre ötede, Pepper, Lena Baum'un- Maria Stark Yardım Fonu başkanı- kulağına bir şeyler söylüyordu, karşılarında duran birkaç general gergin bir havayla bir şeyler konuşuyorlardı. En azından onlar durumu kurtarıyor gibi görünüyorlardı ve General Ross'un da Avengers'tan daha fazla nefret etme ihtimali zaten yok gibi bir şeydi. Henüz geri getirilemeyecek olan hiçbir şeyi yok etmemişlerdi.

 

Steve Thor'u buldu ve kendine bir içki aldı. Sonra bir tane daha. Bir tane daha.

 

En sonunda davet bitip özgürlüklerine kavuştuklarında, limuzinde otururken bir karar aldı. Demek ruh eşi onu istemiyordu, ne olmuş yani? Dünyada çok daha korkunç şeyler oluyordu. Bütün ömrünü oturup kendine acıyarak geçirmeyecekti, takım arkadaşlarıyla düzgün ilişkiler kurduğu sürece, sorun çıkması için bir sebep de yoktu.

 

Artık Tony Stark hakkında endişelenmeyi bırakacaktı.

 

Bir an için, iplik parmağının etrafında biraz daha sıkılaşmış gibi hissetti, sonra başını koltuğun arkasına yaslayıp gözlerini kapattı.

 

**************

“Ciddi misin sen?”

 

Steve başını salladı ve üzerine bal dökülmüş kuru muz dilimlerinden birini ağzına attı. Tadı o kadar farklıydı ki, ağzındaki şeyi muz olarak bile tanımlayamıyordu. Bunu ona itiraf ettiğinde Bruce hafifçe sırıtmış ve ona 50'lerde bütün bir muz türünü yok eden Panama Hastalığı'nın wikipedia linkini yollamıştı. Bir tane daha aldı. Muza benzemiyordu, ama kötü de değildi, yani herhalde. Sadece yabancıydı.

 

Yabancı olan her şey kötü değildi, sadece-

 

“Aklını yitirmiş olmalısın.” dedi Tony, ona bakmadan.

 

“Aklımı falan yitirmedim.” Aralarındaki her gerginlikte olduğu gibi, iplik yine gerilmişti. “Daha hiçbir konuda anlaşmadık bile, sadece konuştuk-”

 

“Calvin'e güvenemezsin-”

 

“Neden, senin yapmadığın şeyler yapıyor diye mi? Ayrıca çekip gitmemiş olsan, beni daha önceden uyarma şansı yakalardın, belki-”

 

“Onu kıskandığımı mı iddia ediyorsun?” Tony kaşlarını kaldırdı, son kısmı bilerek duymazdan gelmişti. “Güldürme beni.”

 

“O halde ne-”

 

“Kadın gerçekten adil bir dünyada yaşadığımızı sanacak kadar saf, ki bu onu sadece kötü olmasından bile daha tehlikeli yapıyor, üstelik Ross'la çalışıyor-”

 

“Sen de orduya silah satıyordun.” dedi Steve. Tony çenesini sıktı.

 

“Doğru. Ama artık satmıyorum, değil mi? O ise hala Ross'la çalışıyor, Ross'u tanıyorsun. Bunun sadece kurtarma timleriyle sınırlı kalmasına izin verir mi sence? Serumu çözmeyi başarırsa, Ross ordunun bir kopyaya sahip olduğundan emin olacaktır. Resmi olarak bu serum ordu malı-”

 

“O zamanki koşullar-”

 

“Koşullar kimsenin umrunda değil, tanrı aşkına, bir saniye için idealist gözlüklerini çıkarıp gerçek dünyaya bakar mısın? Babam o lanet olası serumun haklarını alabilmek için çok uğraştı, üstelik elinde Erskine'dan imzalı bir belge de vardı. Bütün bu tartışmadan hemen sonra ölüp gitmiş olması basit bir tesadüf mü sence?”

 

“CASWELL'in çok güçlü yatırımcıları var, üstelik BM'den de destek alıyorlar. Araştırmaları çalınsa-”

 

“Senin Calvin'den hoşlanacağını tahmin etmeliydim tabii, umutsuz bir idelist kendi türünü her yerde tanır.” Tony derin bir nefes aldı. “Beni çıldırtıyorsun, gerçekten. Beş yaşında bir çocuğa paranın nasıl çalıştığını açıklıyor gibiyim. Bak, Ross bütün ordumuzu kontrol ediyor, dünyada dengeler her saniye değişiyor ve biz burada dünyanın görmüş olduğu belki de en etkili silahtan bahsediyoruz. Sence birkaç kişiye ne olduğunu umursar mı? Gerekirse bütün CASWELL'i öldürmeyeceğini mi sanıyorsun?”

 

“Ross'tan en az senin kadar nefret ediyorum ama ondan sanki Doom'muş gibi bahsediyorsun-”

 

“Ross tamamıyla kötü biri değil.” diye araya girdi Bruce, sakin bir sesle. “Sadece sevdiği şeyleri korumak söz konusu olduğunda, kimlerin dışarıda kaldığını umursamayacak türde biri. Bayan Calvin de hedefine o kadar inanıyor ki başkalarının onun bu arzusunu nasıl kullanabileceğini göremiyor. Bu onu kötü yapmıyor tabii, sadece-” gözlüğünü çıkarıp gözlerini ovuşturdu. “Bak, Steve, Ross kusursuz bir ordu istiyor. Askerlerinin hiçbir zayıflığı olmasın istiyor, yapabileceğini bilse, ruh bağlarından da kurtulurdu, buna emin olabilirsin.” Dalgın bir havayla parmaklarına baktı, kendisini Betty'ye bağlayan ipliğe. Yani, en azından Steve hep böyle olduğunu düşünmüştü.

 

“Sen bir doktorsun.” dedi Steve. “Serumun yok edebileceği şeyleri biliyorum ama kurtarabileceklerini bir düşün. Milyonlarca hayat, Bruce.”

 

“O kısmın ilgimi çekmediğini iddia edemem.” Bruce bu kez Tony'ye bakmıştı. “CASWELL'in parlak, genç bir kadrosu var ama ben de onlara güvenebileceğimizden emin değilim, en azından Bayan Calvin söz konusu olduğunda. Eğer iznin olursa, bu tür bir araştırmayı biz başlatabiliriz.”

 

“Bu güzel olurdu.” dedi Steve, onun gülümsemesine karşılık vermeye çalışarak.

 

“Beni saymayın, artık o lanet olası serumla alakalı hiçbir şey görmek istemiyorum.” Tony pek de sakinleşmiş görünmüyordu, hatta kendisi ruh bağlarını kırmak üzerine bir deney tasarlıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. “Geliyor musun, Bruce? Şimdiye kadar analiz bitmiş olmalı.”

 

Steve'i mutfakta yalnız bıraktılar.

 

“Hey, sen, orası benim yerim.” Natasha'nın üzerinde sabahlığı vardı, saçları karışıktı ve gözleri daha tam açılmamıştı ama hala yeterince tehditkar görünüyordu. Steve yana kayıp yerini ona teslim etti.

 

“Ee, bu seferki ne hakkındaydı?” diye sordu, eliyle kapıyı işaret ederek.

 

“CASWELL serum hakkında bir araştırma yapmak istiyordu.” diye açıkladı Steve. “Ve Bruce da üçüncü dünya savaşını başlatabileceklerini düşünüyor.” Yüzünü ellerine gömdü. “Sanki hala 43 yılıymış gibi.”

 

“İnsanlar sandığın kadar hızlı değişmiyor, Bay İdealist.” Natasha esnedi. “Bu tartışmayı sabahın köründe yapmak zorunda mıydınız?”

 

“Saat 11.” Ona acıklı bir bakış attı. “Ve ben idealist değilim.” Tony'nin kelimeyi söyleyiş şekli, kulağa bir hakaret gibi gelmesine sebep olmuştu.

 

“Ya, tabii. Rusya'da kışlar da çok hafif geçiyor zaten.” Ona umutsuz vaka olduğunu düşünüyormuş baktı. “Bana kahve getir.”

 

***************

“İplikler üzerine araştırmalar 50'lerin başında başladı.” dedi Bruce, bir yandan ekrana bakmadan bir şeyler yazıyordu. “Yani savaşlarla uğraşmamız gerekmediği ilk anda. Biyoloji alanındaki deneyler çok ileri gidemedi, kendi bağları üzerinde çalışmak zorundaydılar, tahmin edebilirsin ki insanlar onu zedelemek konusunda oldukça endişelilerdi. Psikoloji alanı fena iş çıkarmadı, ne kadar sınırlı dataları olduğunu göz önüne alırsan. Şimdiye kadar bağsız doğan kimseyi bulamadılar ama bana sorarsan, bağsız doğan kimse bunu itiraf etmezdi zaten. Yani edebiyata bak, sanatın tamamına, dine. Bu kadar romantize edilmiş halde ki, bağın varlığı ruhun varlığının bir kanıtıymış gibi davranıyorlar, sanki bizi insan yapan bağmış gibi. Buradan da çıkarabileceğin üzere, en başarılı olan teoloji alanındaki çalışmalar oldu. Ruhun varlığının fiziksel kanıtı, makalelerden birinin ismi buydu sanırım. Hatta, Tanrı'nın varlığına dair kanıt, çünkü biri bu bağları rastgele yapmış olamazdı, değil mi?”

 

“Buna pek inanır gibi durmuyorsun.” dedi Steve, minik bir gülümsemeyle. Biriyle uzun uzun konuşmayı ne kadar özlediğini şimdiye kadar fark etmemişti ama iyi hissettiriyordu.

 

“Eh, orası biraz karışık.” Bruce omuz silkti. “Ben hayatta bazı şeylerin çözümlenemez çelişkilerden ibaret olduğunu düşünüyorum. Benim bir ruhum var, ve bunu _kanıtlamak_ için bir bağım da var ama insanlar Hulk'a canavar diyor. Canavarların ruhu olmaz Steve, ama benim var ve Hulk benim. Sorunu görüyor musun?”

 

“O halde ipliklerin ruhumuzdan bağımsız olduğunu düşünüyorsun?” diye sordu, “Biyolojik uzantılar?”

 

“Aslına bakarsan, ben ipliklerin mucize olduğunu düşünüyorum.”

 

Bu kelime, her duyuşunda kalbinin sıkışmasına neden oluyordu.

 

“Mucizelere inanan biri olacağını hiç düşünmemiştim.”

 

“Düşündüğün anlamda değil.” Bruce tekrar gülümsedi.” Sadece, düzensizler ve görünüşte sebepsizler. Neden sen ve ben değil, neden başkaları? En ufak bir fikrimiz bile yok. Bazılarımız için korkunç sonlarla bitiyorlar. Bize umut veriyorlar ama aynı zamanda elimizden teorinin rahatlığını alıyorlar. Bunun için mucizeden daha uygun bir kelimem yok.”

 

“Mucizeler teorikliği nasıl bozar?”

 

“Bunu bir katolik olarak mı soruyorsun yoksa sadece meraklı biri olarak mı?” Bruce güldü.

 

“Her ikisi de olamaz mıyım?”

 

“Yeterince adil, pekala. Mucizeler, klasik anlamlarına inanıyorsan tabii, Tanrı'dan gelir, öyle değil mi? Tanrı bizim için mucize yaratabiliyorsa, bu gerçekliği için bir kanıttır. Tanrı'ya inanmıyorsan, mucizeler yoktur. Mucizelere inanıyorsan, Tanrı vardır. Bu da teorik bir mucizeye yer bırakmaz. İplikler de bunun gibi. Yani, onlar olmasalar da, bir ruh eşimiz olduğunu hayal edebilirdik, teoride bize uyacak biri. Ama iplikler var, ve bunun anlamını biliyoruz. Dışarıda gerçekten de ruh eşin olan biri var ve bu umut verici. Ama aynı zamanda gerçekten var olduğunu biliyorsun ve bu korkunç çünkü ya onu bulamazsan? Ya sen onunla tanışmadan önce ölürse? Ya-”

 

“Ya seni istemezse.” diye bitirdi Steve. “Anladım.”

 

Bruce ona sempatiyle acımanın arasında bir şeyle bakıyordu ve bu Steve'i rahatsız etti.

 

“Mucizelerle ilgili sorun hep budur, değil mi?” dedi Bruce yavaşça. “Onlardan o kadar yüksek beklentilerimiz olur ki, bizi hep hayal kırıklığına uğratırlar.” Onun omzunu sıvazladı. “Kan vermek için hazır mısın?”

 

Steve dalgınca başını salladı.

 

 _Mucizeler_ , diye duydu zihninde tekrar, _bizi hep hayal kırıklığına uğratırlar._

 

Acaba insanlar ona mucize derken bunu hesaba katmışlar mıydı? Belki de katmışlardı. Belki de sebebi buydu.

 

Belki de Tony, onu bu yüzden istemiyordu.

 

*************

 

Robotlardan biri kolunu yarı yarı deşti.

 

Steve o sırada üç tanesiyle daha uğraşmıyor olsa buna engel olabilirdi belki, ama durum buydu. Diğer eliyle boynunu sıkan kolun bileğini kırdı ve aceleyle üzerine gelen bir diğerine bir tekme savurdu.

 

Bu kez gerçekten üstesinden gelebileceklerinden daha fazlasına batmışlar gibi görünüyodu.

 

Uzakta bir yerde Hulk böğürdü.

 

Kalkanı bileği kırık olana fırlattı ve başın gövdesinden ayrıldığından emin olur olmaz, diğerini halletti. Şimdi bir tane kalmıştı.

 

Diğeri arkadaşlarının ölümünden ders almışa benziyordu, kalkan ona doğru geldiğinde eğilerek savuşturmayı başardı. Steve iç çekerek kendini onun üzerine attı, bunu eski moda yoldan halledebilirlerdi. Robotu yere yıkmayı başarınca boynu ezilene kadar bastırmaya devam etti. Robotun gözlerindeki ışık yavaşça söndü.

 

Nefesini düzenlemeye çalışarak dizlerinin üzerine kalktı ve etrafına bakındı, Tony'yi ufukta göremiyordu, hat da sessizdi.

 

“Avengers, rapor verin.” dedi nefes nefese.

 

“Sanırım bazıları uçabiliyor, bu hiç iyi olmadı-” diye başladı Clint ama Steve sadece oraya kadar duyabildi. Sonra nefesini vererek başını önüne eğdi ve kaburgasının altından çıkan sivri metal şeye baktı.

 

Arkasından sessizce yaklaşmayı başarmış olan robot, bir saniyeliğine gökyüzüne doğru baktı, sonra demir şeyi çekip çıkardı ve Steve'in gözleri kararmaya başlarken, sırtında bir çift kanat açıldı ve yükseldi.

 

***************

Gözlerini açmaya çalışıyordu ama başaramıyordu, sanki göz kapaklarının üzerinde tonlarca su varmış gibiydi. Bedeni ürperiyordu, kolunda da bir batma hissi vardı. Neredeydi? Ekibin geri kalanına ne olmuştu? Yaşıyor muydu? Şimdi uyansa, Peggy'ye hayal edebileceği en çılgın rüyayı gördüğünü anlatabilecek miydi?

 

“Sen hayatta tanıdığım en aptal insansın.” dedi yorgun bir ses. Bağ, parmağında mutlulukla ısındı, o buradaydı, demek ki güvendeydi.

 

Dudaklarını oynatmaya çalıştı, ona bir cevap vermek istiyordu, ona bir cevap vermesi _gerekiyordu_ ama ses telleri katılaşmışlardı sanki ve bir cümle üretmeyi reddettiler.

 

Onun yerine “Hmmm.”la yetinmek zorunda kaldı.

 

*****************

Gerçekten uyandığında gözleri yanıyordu ve göğsünün büyük bir kısmı hissizdi. Hemşiresi, ekibin tamamının hayatta olduğunu, o ikna olmuş görünene kadar, defalarca tekrar etmek zorunda kaldı ama sonunda rahatlamıştı. Hayattalardı. Bu sefer kimseyi kaybetmemişti.

 

Ajan Romanov üstlerine rapor veriyordu, Ajan Barton tedavi altındaydı. Hulk şimdilik kayıptı, Thor ve Bay Stark'sa gayet iyiydiler ve kuleye geri gönderilmişlerdi.

 

Steve, kendini oldukça zorlayarak Tony hakkında başka soru sormamayı başardı.

 

Televizyonda hiçbir şey yoktu -binlerce kanal olduğu düşünülünce, rezalet bir durumdu bu- ve çabucak sıkıldı. Hemşiresi ona Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşı'nı getirecek kadar nazik davrandı. Neyse ki Harry, günün geri kalanında Steve'i oyalamayı başaracak kadar ilgi çekiciydi; bir hiç kimseyken kendini bir kahramana, idole hatta _mucizeye_ dönüştürüldüğü sihirli bir dünyada bulan bir çocuk. Steve'i gülümsetecek kadar tanıdıktı.

 

Tony odanın kapısında belirdiğinde saat sekize geliyordu.

 

“Güzel bir seçim.” diye yorumda bulundu, elindeki kitabı işaret ederek.

 

Steve sadece başını salladı. Onunla nasıl konuşması gerektiğinden hiç emin olamamıştı, özellikle de yalnızlarken.

 

“Benimle konuşmak istediğini söylemiştin.” dedi Tony, koltuğun ucuna ilişerek. SHIELD, refakatçileri pek hesaba katmamış olmalıydı.

 

Özel güçlendirilmiş ağrı kesici kokteylinin sağladığı uyuşukluğun altında, Steve'in onun neden bahsettiğini anlaması zaman aldı.

 

“Bu beş ay önceydi.” dedi sonunda.

 

“Randevularıma dönüş hızımla hiç övünmedim.”

 

“Ne söylemeyi planladığımı unuttum.” diye yavaşça, bağ havadaki tuhaflıkla titreşirken. “Zaten çok önemli değildi.”

 

“Bunun için fazla zekiyim.”

 

Steve hafifçe iç çekti. Konuşmak istediğine pişman olmuştu ama Tony'nin işin peşini bırakmayacağı belliydi.

 

“Anlamıyorum. Sadece-gerçekten hiç anlamıyorum.”

 

“En azından bu konuda aynı yerdeyiz.”

 

“Bir ruh eşin olsun istemiyorsun?”

 

“Buna ihtiyacım yok.”

 

“Bunun ihtiyaçla ilgisi olduğunu sanmıyorum.”

 

“Doğru.”

 

Steve yutkundu.

 

“Sorun ben miyim?” dedi sakin tutmaya özen gösterdiği bir sesle. “Yoksa bütün bu konsept mi?”

 

“İkisi de.” dedi Tony, gözleri camdan dışarıyı izliyordu, şehrin ışıklarını. “Hiçbiri. Bilmiyorum.”

 

“Peki neden konuşmak istedin? Neden şimdi?”

 

“Çünkü bir iplik tenine ateşte kızdırılmış bir şey gibi değmeye başladığında, orada değilmiş gibi yapmak eskisi kadar kolay olmuyor.”

 

“Böyle mi hissettirdi?”

 

Tony başını salladı.

 

“O halde yanlış.”

 

“Nedir o?”

 

“Barbara Cartland'ın bütün kitapları. O hep iplik çözülüp gidiyormuş gibi hissettirdiğini yazmış.”

 

“Barbara Cartland-”

 

“Clint'in önerisiydi.”

 

Tony hafifçe güldü. “Elbette öyleydi.”

 

Bir an sessiz kaldılar ve o an, Steve'in çocukken ruh eşiyle ilgili hayal ettiği her şeye tam oturuyordu, huzur dolu, mutlu bir andı. Sonsuza kadar içinde kalabileceğiniz bir an.

 

Ama Steve onu bozmak zorundaydı.

 

“Zor olmalı.” Derin bir nefes aldı. “İstemediğin birine bağlı olmak.”

 

“Sorun bu değil. Açıklayabilmeyi isterdim-”

 

“Dene.”

 

“Bağlara güvenmiyorum. Nereden geldiklerini veya neden burada olduklarını bilmiyoruz. Neden bizim için birbirimizi seçtiğini bilmiyoruz. Mutluluğumu hakkında bu kadar az şey bildiğim bir şeye bağlayamam.”

 

“Howard bunu dediğini duysa kendini hakarete uğramış hissederdi.” dedi Steve, arkadaşının yüzünde oluşacağını bildiği abartılı şok ifadesine gülümseyerek. “Nasıl oldu da bir inançsız yetiştirdi?”

 

Tony'nin yüzünde tuhaf bir ifade vardı, kırılgan ve biraz da- sarsılmış gibi görünüyordu. Sanki Steve'in onu tanıdığını unutmuş gibi.

 

“Yetiştirmedi.” dedi yavaşça. “Belki de bu yüzdendir.”

 

“Nasıl yani-”

 

“Babam beni yetiştirmek için burada değildi.” Parmakları dizinde bir ritim tutuyordu, Steve hayretle kendi gerginlik alışkanlığını tanıdı. “Annem için de burada değildi. Annem bana her zaman bağlarını paylaştıklarına dair yemin ederdi, yalan söylediğini düşünürdüm. Yalan olduğunu düşünmek daha kolaydı. Birinin ruh eşini o kadar kolayca bırakabileceğini düşünmek korkutucuydu. _Eğer bu bile birini yanında tutmaya yetmiyorsa, ne yeter ki_ türünden bir korku.”

 

“Anlamıyorum-” Bahsi geçen şeyler tanıdığı Howard'la hiçbir şekilde bağdaşmıyordu, ama elbette Howard da bu dünyada aynı kalamazdı, tanıdığı diğer her şeyin değiştiği gibi, o da değişmişti. _Çünkü Steve tavşan deliğinden düşmüştü_. “Howard- nereye gitmişti? Neden?”

 

“Seni arıyordu.” dedi Tony ve Steve sonunda anladı.

 

Tony ona karşı herkese karşı olduğundan daha farklı olmuştu çünkü diğer herkes bir yetişkin görürken, Steve daima bir çocukla karşı karşıyaydı, babasını çaldığı bir çocukla, kalbini kırdığı bir çocukla.

 

Steve, onu daha tanışmalarından çok önce hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı.

 

“Ben-” Bunun için nasıl özür dileyebilirdi? Kendi yapmadığı bir şey için? Bir ebeveyn için? Yeterli olur muydu?

 

Tony elini kaldırıp onu susturdu. Duymak istemediği belliydi, Steve onu suçlayamazdı.

 

“Babam senin bir mucize olduğunu düşünüyordu.” dedi usulca, bir hastanede olduklarını yeni hatırlamış gibi.

 

“Sanırım bu zamanda herkes öyle düşünüyor.” dedi Steve, Bruce'un söylediklerini hatırlarken. “Sen hariç, tabii.” diye ekledi kısık sesle.

 

“Keşke bu doğru olsaydı.” dedi Tony, odanın tüm sessizliğine rağmen, neredeyse duyulmayacak kadar kısık bir sesle.

 

“Efendim?”

 

“Uyu, Steve.”

 

Yumuşak ayak sesleri, sonra ışık söndü, daha sonra kapı yavaşça kapandı.

 

Tavşan deliğinden düştüğünden beri, ilk kez biri ona Steve demişti. Sadece Steve, taşımakta zorlandığı diğer isimler değil, Kaptan ya da kahraman ya da mucize değil. Kırılgan, kusurlu ve korkutucu derecede insan: Steve.

 

O gece rüyasında, bir melek heykelciği gördü. Basit, boyasız beyaz seramikten bir heykelcikti, minicik elleri sanki yağmura uzanmış gibi avuçları açık halde duruyor, başındaki yaldızlı taç doğru açıdan baktığınızda ışıldıyordu.

 

Steve onu annesini son gördüğü günden beri hiç görmemişti ama o anda, orada olması, hatırlaması için yeterliydi.

 

Melek, onu eve götürmeye gelmişti.

 

***************

“ _Bir gün kendini her şeyin yabancı geldiği bir yerde kayıp bulabilirsin, ama nerede olursan ol, evin yolunu asla unutma, olur mu meleğim?”_

 

_***************_

Tony'nin elinde bir kahve kupası ve üzerinde pijamaları vardı. Steve, onun pijama sahibi olduğunu bile ilk kez öğreniyordu. Aslına bakılırsa, Tony Stark'ın gerçekten uyuduğu fikri, kulede büyük bir şaşkınlığa yol açabilirdi.

 

“Dönmüşsün.” Tony gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Sandığımdan çabuk oldu.”

 

“4 gündür oradaydım.” dedi Steve sakince. “Ve sen pijama giyiyorsun.”

 

“Uykum gelmişti ve Jar en azından bir kere giyilmeleri gerektiğini düşündü.” Omuz silkti.

 

“Vaktin var mı? Sana söylemem gereken bir şey var.”

 

“Konu yine bilim ya da etik ya da potansiyel olarak dünyayı kurtarmak değil, değil mi?”

 

“Hayır.”

 

“O zaman tamam. Ben kahvemi bitirene kadar vaktin var.”

 

“Ben-konuşmamız hakkında düşündüm ve şey, bununla ilgili.” Kırmızı ipliği görebilsin diye elini biraz yukarı kaldırdı. “Benimle bir ilişkin olsun istemiyorsan zorunda değiliz. Arkadaş olabiliriz, ya da onu da istemiyorsan sadece iş arkadaşı olabiliriz, ya da aynı evi paylaşan yabancılar. Umrumda bile değil. Sadece, burada kalmama izin vermeni istiyorum,” Bu noktada bir saniye durup cesaretini toplaması gerekti. “çünkü burası ev, Tony. Uyandığımdan beri arıyordum ve sonunda bulmayı başardım. Seninleyken, evdeyim. İstediğim şey buydu. Ve bu kadarı yeterli, hatta belki daha da fazlası.” İçinden ona kadar sayarak derin bir nefes alıp verdi. “İtiraz etmek istediğin bir nokta var mı?”

 

Tony başını iki yana salladı. Dudaklarını sıkıca birbirine bastırmıştı ama ona bakış şekli, Steve için yeterliydi.

 

“Kalmama izin verecek misin?”

 

Başıyla onayladı.

 

“Ben odamda olacağım.” dedi, sonra onu uyanma ritüelini- on beş kupa kahve içmek- huzur içinde tamamlayabilmesi için yalnız bıraktı.

 

************

O gece saat üçte zihni yabancılıkla dolmuş halde uyandığında, parmak uçlarına basarak aşağı indi. Devasa kitaplıkta aradığını bulması zaman aldı, ama buradaydı işte.

 

Kalın deri cildi yıpranmıştı. Çok sevilmiş ve çok okunmuş kitaplara has, biraz hırpalanmış ama gururlu bir görünüşü vardı. Steve parmaklarını başlığı oluşturan kabartma harflerde gezdirdi. _Alice Harikalar Diyarı'nda_.

 

İlk sayfaya Howard'ın hala tanıdık olan el yazısıyla ' _dokuzuncu yaşın kutlu olsun'_ yazılmıştı. Sayfaları karıştırıp aradığı yeri buldu.

 

_“-Ben deliler arasında ne yapayım?_

_-Başka çaren yok ki, hepimiz deliyiz burada. Ben deliyim. Sen delisin._

_-Benim deli olduğumu nereden çıkarıyorsun?_

_-Mutlaka delisindir. Yoksa burada ne işin var?”*_

 

Kendi kendine gülümseyerek kitabı eski yerine bıraktı.

 

_********************_

“Fena değildik.” dedi Tony.

 

Güneş batmak üzereydi ve gökyüzü pembeye boyanmıştı. Rüzgar saçlarını karıştırıyordu. Aşağıda, hareketle dolu bir şehir vardı. Her şey aniden kusursuz bir hale bürünmemişti; dünyadaki bütün sorunlar çözülmüş değildi, hatta kendi hayatlarında bile her sorunun çözüldüğü söylenemezdi. Sadece güzel bir gün batımıydı ve tatbikatları başarılı geçmişti.

 

“Fena değildik.” diye onayladı Steve.

 

Kostümün kırmızı eldiveni üzerinde çok göze batmasa da, Steve'in parmağına dolanmış kırmızı bir ip vardı ve ipin diğer ucu, inkar edilemez şekilde Tony Stark'ın parmaklarından birini çevreliyordu.

 

Kitaplarda asla bu kadar basit olmazdı, ama aslında her şey, bundan ibaretti.

 

******************

_"Baştan başla," dedi Kral, çok ciddi bir sesle. "Ve sona gelene kadar devam et. Sonra dur." *_


End file.
